On Motorcycles
by AlwaysYourAibou
Summary: Yugi has strange dreams about people dueling...on motorcycles?


A/N~ Just a funny idea I had. Hope you like it. It isn't meant to be offensive to anyone who likes to watch Yu-gi-oh 5Ds. I do sometimes but I just had to write this. It's just for fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of YGO, YGO GX, or YGO 5Ds. Don't sue me. This plot is mine….you can take it. I won't even fight you for it. XP

On Motorcycles

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi called, grasping the puzzle tightly in his small hands. He had to speak with his other self. These nightmares were beginning to freak him out and there was only one soul he could think of to share it with. "Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi called a little louder this time. It was a possibility that the soul of the ex-pharaoh was sleeping. At the thought, Yugi placed his treasure back on the pillow and wished he hadn't called so loudly the last time. His other half needed his rest.

The younger teen turned on his side and sighed. Why were such dreams plaguing his innocent mind?

"Aibou?" A gentle voice spoke next to him.

Yugi sighed in relief and turned to his side. "Mou Hitori no Boku…" He whispered when he saw the pale outline of his darkness standing quietly by his bedside. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." He admitted cautiously.

"You needn't be sorry for anything, aibou." The shadow keeper interjected. "It is I who is sorry for not getting to you sooner."

Yugi gave a sideways smile and sat up in his bed. "It's fine. I'm not in any danger or anything. I just..um…" He trailed off, suddenly feeling like the situation he had brought his darkness into was childish. "You know what? Never mind. Everything is fine. I'm sorry for waking you up so late." Yugi stated with a shrug before flopping back on the bed, turning onto his side, and closing his eyes, hoping his other half would leave it at that.

Of course that wasn't the case. A gentle hand was felt on Yugi's shoulder, causing the younger of the teenagers to turn over. "Aibou, you can tell me anything any time of day. Nothing is too 'childish' when it comes from you." The spirit smiled kindly, showing a sort of soft side he only allowed his light to see. "What is on your mind, young one?"

"Well…." Yugi sat up once again. "I keep having these strange dreams."

His other half narrowed his gaze. "Nightmares?"

"Sorta." Yugi admitted. "I mean, they are not scary but they are really strange. They make no sense!"

The ex-pharaoh sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, removing his hand from the other's shoulder and crossing his arms. "Tell me about these strange dreams you have."

Yugi took a deep breath. "Well, the night before I had a dream that you and I got sucked into an alternate time where there were these three guys. Two of them were duelists like us, defending the world like we do all the time. But then there was this other guy named Paradox that was trying to destroy the world because he said something along the lines that we had corrupted it and---,"

"Aibou, slow down." The spirit tried to calm his other half. "Now what about this new evil?"

"He killed grandpa." Yugi whispered.

The spirit blinked at the news and then smiled. "Little one, it was only a dream."

Yugi looked at the bed in shame. "I know. But it was so crazy."

"What other things do you dream of?" The ex-pharaoh wanted to know.

The lighter half gazed up at his darker. "Well, one of the guys that was helping us defend the world, his name is Yusei and in his time, people duel on motorcycles. They call them runners but they are just high-tech motorcycles."

"Motorcycles?" The spirit asked amused.

"I know!" Yugi threw his hands up in the air hysterics. "People duel riding 500 miles per hour! Like dueling wasn't dangerous enough now we have to add speed as an option? And then this guy Yusei, who sounds just like Honda by the way, is fighting with his friends to save the world from these people called Dark Signers. Apparently they are people who have shadow abilities and use them to take revenge on those who pissed them off."

"Wait, shadow abilities? As in the shadow realm?" The spirit inquired.

Yugi shrugged. "I suppose so. I mean, that doesn't really make any sense at all since they don't have the Millennium items for their use. Besides, when we get your memories back, won't we be able to seal the shadow realm away for good this time."

The ex-pharaoh smiled. "We can hope so, aibou."

"Oh!" Yugi slapped his forehead. "And then one of Yusei's friends sounds exactly like Bakura except with a creepier accent. I can't decide if I like it or not. But he is just as egotistical as Bakura except with more of a clothing style I would like."

His yami chuckled with a raised eyebrow at the idea.

"Oh, and there is a cop in this time frame too who looks like Ushio but sounds like you on steroids." Yugi blurted out with a nod of his head.

The ex-pharaoh laughed. "This isn't the same Ushio that used to harm you, is it?"

"I don't know!" Yugi exclaimed. "But this is all so crazy. Everyone there reminds me of someone here. There is another friend of Yusei's who sounds like the dark magician girl and--,"

"Aibou." The spirit cut his hikari off.

"Yes?" Yugi breathed.

"Don't you think these…dreams are a little too bizarre?" The protector asked. Yugi nodded. The darkness smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I'm sure you can rest assured knowing that there will never be a person out there that sound like Honda…or me on steroids." The king joked.

Yugi sighed and laid back onto his bed. "Can you imagine such a world?" He pondered.

"No." The ex-pharaoh admitted realistically. "I cannot."

Yugi chuckled warmly and smiled at his other half. "Thanks for the chat, Mou Hitori no Boku. I feel better now." He nodded firmly. His protector smiled at him fondly and ruffled Yugi's hair a bit. Yugi laughed and pushed Yami's hand away. "A Honda impersonator saving the world…just imagine."

"On a motorcycle." Yami added, making Yugi laugh harder.

"He already has one!" Yugi chirped. "He is half way there."

The spirit snorted in amusement. "Sweeter dreams." He blessed Yugi before rising from his bed.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi questioned. The spirit turned to face his younger more innocent other half. "You'll protect me from people like Paradox, right?"

"Always."

"And you won't let anyone kill grandpa, right?" Yugi pressed.

"Never."

Yugi bit his lip.

"Is that all, aibou?"

"No." Yugi sighed. He looked at the spirit's crimson eyes. "You aren't going to change your name to Officer Trudge, right?"

The spirit thought for a moment, only to make his lighter half laugh. "Hmm….no, I suppose 'Mou Hitori no Boku' will work just fine."

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. The spirit watched him for a moment before retreated back into his prison. He chuckled as he walked through the maze of his mind. His lighter half was truly one of innocence. The king laughed again and shook his head. Dueling on motorcycles; Yugi's crazy imagination never failed to amuse him.

A/N~ DONE! Yeah…I was bored. Review…or don't. I'd understand. Of all my fics, this has been the most random!


End file.
